


As Wicked As They Come

by Tinybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Detective Lydia Martin, Detective Stiles, Detectives, F/M, Murder Mystery, Other, POV Lydia Martin, Scream AU, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, Thriller, stydia detective, teen wolf thriller, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: Scream/Teen Wolf AU. Beacon Hills was just like any other town until December 18, 2013, when the Hale family was brutally murdered inside their house. The killer was never caught but was believed to have run to a new town. 5 years since that night and Tracy Stewart is killed and the killing doesn’t stop with her it’s only begun. After being attacked and the only one to survive Lydia Martin can’t sit and wait for the killer to be caught, she has to do it her damn self (of course with the help of Stiles).





	1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited about writing this story. I have no idea yet how long it will be but it will at least be 12 chapters. Also, I'm looking for someone to beta for this story comment if you would like to. I hope you love it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've rewritten this series. It's now in first person, something just felt off whenever I read it. This feels more natural. Sorry for any confusion!

_“The local high school currently known as Beacon Hills High School will be renamed Hale High School. This is in honor of the Hale Family, who were brutally murdered in their home 5 years ago today. Talia Hale was the high school principal, Her husband Richard ran charities all across of Beacon Hills. Also killed were their two daughters Laura and Cora. The only survivor was their son Derek Hale who was at an away lacrosse game. Their killer was never found. Up next-” ___

____

Tracy Stewart turned off the TV with a yawn, it was eleven clock on a school night and her mother, who was due back soon, would kill her if she found her still awake. Tracy had been texting her boyfriend, Theo for the last two hours. They hadn’t been dating long and already he seemed to be bored with her. She let out a defeated sigh and made her way upstairs to get ready for bed. She walked down the white hallway to her bedroom only to make it just past the doorway before she noticed she had left her cell phone downstairs. Groaning in annoyance she lumbered back down. She spotted it laying on the very last step. Weird. She narrowed her eyes, she didn’t remember leaving it there, in fact, she was sure it had been on the coffee table. She crept down and picked it up. The screen flashed with the new message from an unknown number. 

__

_Wait until you see your face. ___

____

__

__

She read. What the hell does that mean? She started to type back when suddenly the tv boomed back on at full volume. “Hale High School.” She jumped in the air almost dropping her phone. Her heart sped up. There was another crash that came from her kitchen. She started to quickly back up the stairs only to feel a gloved hand wrap around her ankle like a cool snake. She yelped as it yanked her feet out from under her sending her face into the wooden stairs. Tracy whipped her head around only to find a knife and her own haunting face staring back at her. A scream ripped out her as a dagger barreled down on her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

__

__

__

I turned up the volume on my car radio as I drove to school. _“Breaking News. Police report that last night local high school student, Tracy Stewart, was found in her home murdered. Her mother came home from a hospital shift to find her daughter dead in the living room. Police are said to have a few leads but very little evidence.” ___

_____ _

__

_____ _

Jesus, I had known Tracy all my life, I had tutored her. Tracy was dead. Tracy had been murdered. I was never going to see her walk the halls ever again, never say hi to her as she sat at her desk in English class. Jesus. This was Beacon Hills! Nothing ever happen here. Well, almost never. We were still a town haunted and trying to move on from a tragic event and then a new one plopped itself into our lap. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

My car pulled into a parking spot right next to my best friend, Allison Argent. Ever since Allison had moved to Beacon Hills freshman year we had been joined at the hip. I grabbed my purse and stepped out with my Mary Jane’s onto the school pavement. As soon as I straightened up, Ali was there. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Oh my God, did you hear about Tracy Stewart?” Her eyes wide with horror.

_____ _

__

_____ _

“How could I not? It’s all over twitter, TV, the radio…” I trailed off. We walked up to the school. “It’s insane. We had English with her. She should be coming to class right now.” 

_____ _

__

_____ _

Scanning the grounds, I watched as clumps of my classmates were whispering and gossiping about the horrible event that had transpired. Ali looped her arm through mine as we walked in and leaned her head on my smaller shoulder. With a heavy sigh, she spoke, “I just hope they find the sick bastard who did this.”

_____ _

__

_____ _

We took our seats next to each other in English just before the bell rang. I rummaged through my purse for my notebook and pen, when a beep came from the PA as soon as I had placed them on my desk. _“Good Morning students,” there was a pregnant pause, they all knew what this was about. “This is your Principle Ms. Yukimura. As I’m sure most of you know, last night your fellow student, Tracy Stewart, was killed in her home. I would like to take a minute of silence to honor such a wonderful student.” _The classroom stilled, the whole school seemed to hold its breath. I looked to my right a row back where Tracy usually sat. The desk felt like it had a spotlight on it I couldn’t not look at it. The PA crackled back after the minute was up _“If any students feel the need to talk our counseling staff is standing by. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.Thank you.” _The PA cut off.____

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Even though the moment of silence was over, it lingered throughout the day. No exhale. Lunch wasn’t as quiet too much to discuss and think about with each other. Ali and I sat at a round table outside, thinking maybe the sun could make us feel warmth. I was lazily twirling my pasta when Scott, Allison’s boyfriend, kissed the girl’s cheek and sat down. Next to him, his best friend Stiles Stilinski followed suit. We had a weird relationship, the best friends of the Romeo and Juliet. Forced to be friends because of it. I liked him just fine but we bickered more than talked. Normally, Stiles would already be talking a mile a minute but not day. “Hey, Lydia,” he said in a subdued voice.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

I raised her fork in a weak wave. “Stiles.” I greeted 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Ali leaned on Scott’s broad chest. “Stiles, what is your dad saying about the case?” Stiles was the son of the town Sheriff, not that stopped him from getting in a lot of stupid shit with Scott. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“He hasn’t said much more to me on the case then anyone else knows.” Stiles innocently stated. Ali deflated. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

I, despite lack of trying, knew Stiles enough that I knew there was more to the story. He loved to solve crimes ever since we were in third grade. He solved the case of the missing class hamster (spoiler it died and the teacher was trying to find a look-alike before we noticed.). Stiles wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation of a murder case, he still was obsessed with the Hale case. “Bullshit. Come on, Stiles. Don’t hold out of us now.”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

His mouth twitched combating a smile. “Yeah, okay.” He dug into his backpack and pulled out a thick folder with a red rubber band holding it together. He undid it and it unfurled open on the table. “The autopsy report is brutal, so prepare yourself. It states that Tracy was killed with a knife, they don’t know what kind yet it was an unusual kind.” He swallowed hard and continued. “And her...her heart was ripped out.”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Allison and Scott paled at that. I pulled the report out of his hand. “What happened to it?” I quickly scanned the pages. “ I don’t see anything about it.” 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

I looked up at the boy for the answer. “They didn’t find it.” He studied me, waiting for something.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

That sounded so familiar...I racked her brain trying to find the answer. I gasped and looked at him. He knew I would remember. “That’s how the Hales were killed.” Stiles nodded.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“The police are freaking out, it could be the same killer or maybe a copycat.” 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“The radio said they had some leads.” I supplied.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Stiles shook his head. “They did her boyfriend, Theo Raeken. But that was before the autopsy came back. If it is the same killer then Theo would’ve been twelve at the time. Plus he has an alibi.” 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

I paused for a moment. “During the Hale case did they have any suspects that are still around today?” 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“No, they only had two. Derek but it would be impossible for him to have done it eyewitnesses placed him at the game during the murder. The other one was the Uncle, Peter Hale but they cleared him as well, out of the country.”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

We ate the rest of our meals in silence but I couldn’t get rid of the feeling like this was just the start of something terribly ugly. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I checked my alarm clock,1:32 am. Without looking I answered, “Hello?”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“Lydia!” Ali yelled into the phone.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

I reared her head away from the phone at the loudness. “Ow! Ali why are you calling me at-”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“Erica Reyes is dead.” And at that moment I knew I had been horribly right.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _


	2. Once is by Chance, Twice is a Coincidence…

She brushed her blonde hair back as she turned to wave goodbye to Boyd from her front porch. “Don’t you dare be late tomorrow, I almost got a late mark!” She yelled as he backed out of her driveway. She could see him chuckling as he waved and drove off. 

She dug through her purse until she found her house keys and unlocked the door. Erica tossed her bag on to the kitchen counter opened the fridge looking for something to eat but once again all there was old leftover Chinese food. She sighed as she took out a container of orange chicken to warm up. 

A buzz came from her purse, she searched until she found her phone. The screen had a notification from an unknown number.

_Wait until you see your face. ___

____

Confused she replied. _Who is this? I think you have the wrong number. ___

____

_Unknown: Erica Reyes ___

____

_Erica: Yup, that’s me. Who is this? How did you get this number? ___

____

_Unknown: Erica Reyes  
Unknown: Erica Reyes  
Unknown: Erica Reyes  
Unknown: Erica Reyes ___

_____ _

The texts kept coming at a rapid pace.

_____ _

_Unknown: Erica Reyes  
Unknown: Erica Reyes  
Unknown: Erica Reyes  
Unknown: Erica Reyes ___

_______ _ _ _

Erica started to panic, they wouldn’t stop coming, texted after text. She asked them to stop, they ignored her. 

_______ _ _ _

_Unknown: Erica Reyes  
Unknown: Erica Reyes ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Finally having enough she blocked the number. She briefly closed her eyes and let out a tense breath. She sat down putting her forehead on the cool marble counter to help calm her down. Later, Erica laid on her bed watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Boyd had gotten her hooked, the bastard. Just when the theme song started to play her phone buzzed, she glanced at the screen then did a double take. Fuck! This creep again? The text was the same but was from a different number.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Unknown: Erica Reyes_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was pissed, so she pressed the call button. “Listen, asshole! If you keep this up I’m going to call the police.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She hung up and slammed the phone on the bed. Then it buzzed again, that asshole wanted to facetime her? God help her if it ends up being some guy jerking off on video, she hesitated before she pressed the green answer button. It was...her? She sat up straight as a person wearing a mask with her smiling face stared back at her. She couldn’t speak all she could do was look. The background looked so familiar she noticed. Then the memory slammed into her knocking her body off the bed, she dropped her phone on the ground. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That was her bathroom. This creep was in her house. Erica grabbed the closest weapon she could find, her desk lamp, shit fuck. She readied her lamp holding it like a baseball bat. She slowly tiptoed towards her bathroom, the door was open a crack, like two parted lips. Swallowing hard she reached out with one shaky hand and pushed it open. Peering inside, the blond found no one. Her lamp dropped to her side in relief. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was just being paranoid after what happened to that poor girl, Tracy. She shuddered at the unwelcome thought. Placing the lamp back she grabbed her phone. A new message popped up.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Unknown: made you look ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A black gloved hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widen in panic, she let out a useless muffled cry. The killer slammed her into the wall then twirled her around to face them. Staring back was the creep from the video, they had stolen her face. A foreign knife came into view. The cold metal danced across her skin as they dragged it along her face. She whimpered in fear. Under the mask, a sickening grinned formed on the killers face, that’s what it liked to hear. Using the knife like a brush the killer painted lines into her soft skin with red paint. And when she no longer had any screams to give, the killer slit her throat.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Another Beacon Hills teen has been murder, Erica Reyes. Police have not found any connections between the two victims.” ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I closed my locker and then turned around only to lean on it. “She was killed similarly to Tracy. She was all cut up, her throat was slit, but she had her heart cut out just like Tracy and the Hales.” Stiles said. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I had grilled Stiles on the new case the second he and Scott came up to Allison and I. Sure, it was kind of sick to hear but I felt like I had to. “How can your dad not have any clues?” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The pale boy licked his lips before speaking, “The killer hasn’t left any evidence behind, not so much as a piece of dust. Whoever is doing this knows how to clean up.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“They always seem to know when their victim will be alone.” I had been thinking about this all day, the murders were expertly planned. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well that’s not that hard, it’s a small town everyone knows everyone. Even I know that Tracy mom is a nurse who works night and that Erica’s parent were out of town.” Scott stated. It could be anyone.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Allison gripped Scott's hand for support. “God, can we please stop talking about this. I can’t take it! It’s all anyone talks about anymore.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stiles and I both opened our mouths to speak only to be cut off by the beep of the PA. _“Attention students, the sheriff's department will be pulling students out of class in alphabetical order for interviewing on the recent death of your fellow classmates. Up first is Allison Argent, please report to the main office. Thank you.” ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Allison groaned in irritation and let go of Scott. “It’s like they can hear us, I swear.” Scott chuckled at his girlfriend's displeasure and kiss her goodbye on the cheek. Our little group broke up heading in different directions.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I got called in during 3rd period. Waiting for me was Stiles’s dad, Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish who greeted me. “Hey, sweetheart take a seat.” He flashed his white teeth at me like a shark.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

God, I hated when guys called me sweetheart like that was a compliment. “My name is Lydia, not ‘sweetheart’ deputy.” I sneered at him. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Parrish’s grinned dipped, Sheriff Stilinski just smiled and shook his head at me. “Lydia, we’re just going to ask you some basic questions but just know you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” I nodded in understanding. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The deputy had a notebook and pen in hand ready to document all my answers. Stilinski cleared his throat signaling he was starting. “How did you know the two victims, Tracy Stewart and Erica Reyes.” 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I tutored Tracy sometimes in math the last time was about two weeks ago. I’ve known Erica my whole life we’ve had a few classes together, we were friendly.” 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“When was the last time you saw them?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I scanned through my memories searching for the last moments. “Tracy, I last saw on the day of her death at school in the hall, same for Erica on her last day.” At the time she didn’t know that would be the last time she would ever see them.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you of any people who would want to hard them or had a grudge against one of them?” 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tracy was a sweetheart and Erica was so kind and outgoing everyone who knew them liked them. “No one I can think of.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He nodded solemnly. “One last question. Do you know if Tracy or Erica had any connections with the Hale family?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Surprise covered my face. “No, I don’t think they did.” 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stilinski walked over and opened the door. “Thank you for your time, Lydia.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----------------------------------------

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I was so drained after the interview that I went home right afterward. Prada greeted me as soon as I walked in the door. “Hi princesses,” I cooed as I pet Prada’s waiting belly. “Where’s mom?” I looked around the house before finding a note the kitchen ‘Girls night will be home late. Left some dinner in the fridge.’ “Looks like it’s just the two of us tonight.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After only 20 minutes of homework, I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t be alone tonight, not after Tracy and Erica. I climbing off my bed and packed up an overnight bag and called Alli “Hey, can I stay at your place? My mom is out and I don’t want to be alone.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course you can!”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I sighed in relief “Thank you, I’ll see you soon.” I hung up and made my way downstairs. I felt my phone vibrate as soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stiles Stilinski: Hey, are you home? ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Lydia Martin: I’m leaving for- ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Interrupting my reply was another text

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Unknown: Hey, are you home? ___

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Lydia Martin: Who is this? ___

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Unknown: Lydia Martin. ___

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I rolled my eyes at the unknown texters dramatics and ignored them. I locked Prada in her crate and opened the front door only to come face to face with myself. My body froze unable to understand, my bag hit the floor with a thump. The stranger wearing my face cocked its head to the side like it was asking a question. Then it pulled out a knife from behind it’s back.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Three Times is a Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we continue where we left off last chapter. Enjoy!

I had read hundreds of articles about what happens to one's mind and body when faced with a life or death situation: 1. The sympathetic nervous system, which stimulates the fight-flight-or-freeze response, takes control of the body. As a result, three key hormones are released into the bloodstream: adrenaline, norepinephrine, and cortisol. And 2. Adrenaline and norepinephrine prepare the body for battle. You receive a high-octane energy boost from increased glucose production and release. But none of this knowledge did me any good. Because for the first time in my life my mind went blank and couldn’t help me let alone save my life. 

my eyes widened in horror as my body caught up with to what my eyes were seeing and I felt my feet stumbling backward all on their own, my hands grabbed for the door. I slammed the door on the killer only to be meet with their body pushing back. My heels skid on the hardwood floor trying to find purchase and failing. Teeth grit as I used everything in me to keep them at bay. Despite my best effort, they were stronger than me and the killer shoved their way inside my home.

The knife lashed out slicing my arm, I gasped at the feeling of my flesh tearing. The killer lunged at me again. I scrambled out of their knives’ reach and made a run for the back door. I only made it as far as the kitchen before my head jerked back violently as the killer got a hold of my long hair, I had never seen it as a weakness before. 

I cried out in pain as the hair was ripped from my skull. They yanked me into them then shoved me face first into the floor. I crumpled like a dead rose in someone's hand. I felt the skin on my forehead split open as it made contact with the wood. My vision swam as I was turned on my back by aggressive hands. The killer straddled my waist to finish me off. 

The knife flashed as it was raised into the air, I used the last bit of my strength to knock it out of their hand. The knife skid across the room and out of reach. They backhanded me in return. Not to be stopped by something as simple as a lost knife, they rewrapped their gloved hands around my throat and tighten.

I had watched hundreds of movie and tv shows where girls were chased by a killer with a knife. A hundred times I would scoff at their idiotic mistakes, I would yell at them for being too stupid, for being weak. I had always thought that if that ever happened to me I would be smart like I always was, I would without a doubt survive.

I was wrong.

I let out a sob as the breath was stolen from my lungs. I did everything I could to try and fight them off. My hands clawed at my throat in desperation. My pale legs kicked out uselessly under the killer preacher over me. I was going to die staring into my own dead green eyes.

I was going to die.

Then I heard the most beautiful voice in my life call out. “Lydia?” 

The killers head whipped around towards the noise. Just for a second their grip on me to lessen and that was all I needed, that second saved me. I pulled back my arm and punched them with everything I had left. And it was enough to knock their hands off me. 

“STILES!” I screamed. “HELP!” My throat was raw from how hard I screamed for him. The killer resumed it’s deadly hold, trying to squeeze the life out of me.

Stiles’s feet pounded down the hall as he ran towards that sound of my cries. He rounded the corner and came to a dead stop at the sight that greeted him. “LYDIA!” He roared. 

He lunged for us, the killer dropped it’s hold on me and ran out the back door. I gasped for air, my throat working extra hard to pull it in. I sat up only to have a coughing fit, it hurt to breath. “Lydia!” Stiles dropped his knees to the floor and took my shoulders in his hands, he scanned my body for wounds. Delicate fingers skated around the slice in my arm. His eyes shot up to mine jumping to the gash on my forehead. “Jesus, Lydia you just-you could have-” He cut himself off and took a deep breath.

I had almost died, I was almost murdered. I would have never gone to prom, graduated, or gotten my fields metal. The thought of all the things I would have never gotten to do hit me like a bag of bricks. A sob escaped my mouth and then another one. I couldn’t stop them from coming.

“Shhh shh, Lydia, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Stiles pulled me into his arms and cradled me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. “You’re safe, Lyds. I’ve got you.” He rocked us back and forth. “I’ve got you.”

\-------------------------------------------

Stiles called his dad and not 5 minutes had gone by before red and blue lights covered my house. It seemed like the whole Beacon Hills police force was here. Gathering evidence and taking photos, my home had become a crime scene.

I sat in an ambulance with a blanket and Stiles’s arm wrapped around me. I couldn’t seem to get warm it was as if the chill of death was clinging to my body not willing to let me go, waiting. 

In front of me stood Sheriff Stilinski. “Lydia, are you sure you don’t want to wait-”

“If we wait the more time that psycho is out there waiting to kill me or someone else.” I said my eyes piercing into his.

He nodded solemnly. “Okay, so tell me what happened.”

I recounts how I got a text from an unknown number, how when I opened the door and found myself looking back.

“Wait, the killer had a mask with your face on it?” 

“Yes, they must have taken a picture of me from somewhere and made it. It wasn’t made out of rubber though, it was like it was ceramic.” I shivered at the memory.

He let me continue my story writing everything I said, she left no detail out. Once I was done he took Stiles’s statement. “I came up her porch and the door was wide open, I called out her name and then I- I saw the blood on the ground.” He swallowed thickly. “Then I heard her scream out for me and ran inside and I found her being choked by a hooded figure as soon as I went for him he ran out the back door and I stayed with Lydia. “ He finished

His father pat him affectionately on the head then left us alone. “Stiles...why were you there?” I removed her head from his shoulder to get a better look at him.

The tips of his ears blushed. “I umm I was coming over to see if you wanted to help me investigate the case.”

“Oh.” 

He wrapped his warm hand around one of mine. “I probably shouldn’t have just shown up at your house.”

“Stiles,” I gripped his hand, hard “You saved my life back there. If you hadn’t come I would be leaving this house in a body bag.” 

He turned to finally look me in the eyes, drinking me in. “God Lydia, I don’t want to even think about that. If you had died, Jesus.” He paused taking in a shaky breath before continuing “Lydia, you should know. I have fe-”

“LYDIA!” suddenly my mom appeared. Tears stained her face. Stiles slipped his arm off me. 

“Oh God, sweetheart.” She rushed me swallowing me into her arms. I clung on. “Are you okay?” My mom's eyes teared up at the sight of the bruises around my neck and the cut on my head. “I’m so sorry. I should have been home, I should have been there.”

“Mom, this isn’t your fault.”

“But-”

“Ms. Martin?” Sheriff Stilinski came up. “I need to talk to you in private.”

Her mom shook her head. “No, I’m not leaving Lydia.”

“Mom, it’s okay. I’m fine, Stiles’s got me.” 

My mom looked for the first time at the boy. “Okay.” And left the two teens once again alone.

“Stiles, do you know what this means?” 

He shook his head puzzled. “No, what?”

I took in the scene in front of us, police officers all had the same look written on their faces. The coward behind the yellow tape whispered. Something dark and evil had come to their town. 

I turned to the boy who saved my life. “Beacons Hills has a serial killer on the loose.”

**Author's Note:**

> please subscribe and leave kudos. I would love all kinds of feedback on each chapter please leave some.


End file.
